Mantia
Magia The forces of order and chaos, and the continuum between. *Alterum magia (white); *Maleficium magia (black); *Ravum magia (gray); Alterum magia : White magic, [or alterum magia], has traditionally referred to the use of supernatural or powers or magic for selfless purposes. With respect to the philosophy of left-hand path and right-hand path, white magic is the benevolent counterpart of malicious black magic. Because of its ties to traditional pagan nature worship, white magic is often also referred to as natural magic. : [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_magic Wikipedia] Maleficium magia : Black magic, dark magic [or maleficium magia], has traditionally referred to the use of supernatural powers or magic for evil and selfish purposes. With respect to the left-hand path and right-hand path dichotomy, black magic is the malicious, left-hand counterpart of benevolent white magic. In modern times, some find that the definition of black magic has been convoluted by people who define magic or ritualistic practices that they disapprove of as black magic. : [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_magic Wikipedia] Ravum magia : Gray magic (also spelled magick) [or ravum' magia'] is magic that is not performed for specifically beneficial reasons but is also not focused towards completely hostile practices. It is seen as falling in a continuum between white and black magic. It is also called neutral magic. : [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gray_magic Wikipedia] Substantiæ (elementalism) : Natural magic (also called low magic) in the context of Renaissance magic is that part of the occult which deals with natural forces directly, as opposed to ceremonial magic, in particular goety and theurgy, which deals with the summoning of spirits. Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa so uses the term in his 1526 de vanitate. Natural magic so defined thus includes astrology, alchemy, and disciplines that we would today consider fields of natural science, such as astronomy and chemistry (which developed and diverged from astrology and alchemy, respectively, into the modern sciences they are today) or botany (herbology). In a modern context, white magic may be referred to as high magic (not to be confused with the alternate meaning of high magic, which denotes ceremonial or ritual magic). : [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natural_magic Wikipedia] Substantiæ, a.k.a elementalism, magik or natural magik, are various forms of mantia dependant on the nature of the chosen elements and subelements. *'Primary:' **Æromantia (air elementalism) **Aquamantia (water elementalism) **Geomantia (earth elementalism) **Ignimantia (fire elementalism) *'Secondary: ' **Cœmantia (mire elementalism) **Fulgomantia (lightning elementalism) **Fumantia (steam elementalism) **Magmantia (magma elementalism) **Pulvimantia (dust elementalism) **Tempemantia (storm elementalism) Primary elementalism Æromantia (air elementalism) Air elementalism, one of the four primary elementalism. Requires no other form of substantia. An æromamcer is basically a bard with air elementalism mixed with his sing and such. Aquamantia (water elementalism) Water elementalism, one of the four primary elementalism. Requires no other form of substantia. Geomantia (earth elementalism) Earth elementalism, one of the four primary elementalism. Requires no other form of substantia. Ignimantia (fire elementalism) Fire elementalism, one of the four primary elementalism. Requires no other form of substantia. Secondary elementalism Cœmantia (mire elementalism) Mire elementalism, one of the six secondary elementalism. Requires Geomantia and Aquamantia at level 5 at least.The Cœmantia Orb must be carried to enable the substancer to cast mire, mud, slime elemental magik. Fulgomantia (lightning elementalism) Lightning elementalism, one of the six secondary elementalism. Requires Ignimantia and Æromantia at level 5 at least. Fumantia (steam elementalism) Steam elementalism, one of the six secondary elementalism. Requires Ignimantia and Aquamantia at level 5 at least. Magmantia (magma elementalism) Magma elementalism, one of the six secondary elementalism. Requires Ignimantia and Geomantia at level 5 at least. Pulvimantia (dust elementalism) Dust elementalism, one of the six secondary elementalism. Requires Geomantia and Æromantia at level 5 at least. Tempemantia (storm elementalism) Storm elementalism, one of the six secondary elementalism. Requires Æromantia and Aquamantia at level 5 at least. Tertiary elementalism Æthomantia (æther elementalism) Æther elementalism, or the tertiary elementalism, which requires ALL other forms of elementalism to be at least 10th-level. Requires Cœmantia (mire); Fulgomantia (lightning); Fumantia (steam); Magmantia (magma); Pulvimantia (dust); Tempemantia (storm). Needs to be proficient in all primary elementalism forms, air, water, earth and fire, and all secondary elementalism forms, lightning, magma, mire, and storm to 10th level.